You Forget What People Do
by I'mADarkWriter
Summary: Cheyenne Dixon is exactly what you'd expect the daughter of Daryl Dixon to be. She's strong willed, stubborn, and tough. Even in the zombie apocalypse, she finds that things can get a lot worse that what she thought. After almost everything is taken from her, she wants revenge and she'll do anything to get it.
1. Chapter 1

"Dad?" I asked loudly, my words echoing off of the concrete walls of Cell Block C.

"I'm in here, Chey," Daryl's voice sounded from a few cells down. I walked along the aisle of cells before reaching the one that belonged to Beth to see my father holding a bottle to our newest group member, Judith.

"Where's Beth?" I asked, looking around, spying Glenn and Maggie in the cell two down, cuddling each other in their sleep. Without looking up from the baby's face as he fed her, my father answered.

"Lil' Asskicker spit up on her so she went to go change," He took a glance at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rick wanted to know if you, me, and Maggie wanted to go on a run. We're running out of baby formula among other things. "He put Judith down in her makeshift crib and nodded. "Why you an' me? Glenn usually does this stuff," He walked out of the cell, walking a few down to his to grab his crossbow.

"He said he wanted to give the kid a break," I said a little louder so he could hear me. He walked back and smiled at me.

"Why you callin' him a kid? He's ten years older than you," I shrugged and Daryl let out a chuckle. "Grab Maggie and meet me by the truck, okay?"

"Okay," I said as he walked out of the Cell Block. I walked into Glenn and Maggie's cell and gently shook the shoulder of the short haired brunette. She groaned before trying to bury herself into Glenn's chest.

"Come on, Maggie," I started. "Rick wants you, me and my dad to go on a run."

"But I'm tired. Can't you and Daryl do it on your own?" She asked, her words somewhat muffled.

"Of course we can," I began before she cut me off.

"Good, bye now!" She turned her head and smiled before returning to her previous position.

"But," I continued. "If you want you-know-what, then you'd better come along." She groaned again and sat up, pulling her boots on.

"You're no fun, Cheyenne." She grabbed the brush that was sitting on the desk of the cell and brushed her hair out. Glenn sat up groggily, scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on?" He asked, still half-asleep.

"Maggie's going on a run with me and dad," I said, crossing my arms while Maggie stood up and grabbed her knife and gun, attaching the items to their place on her belt.

"Why not me?" He asked. I shrugged.

"What if too many Walkers line the fence? He can't take them all by himself. Plus you've done almost every run since Atlanta. You deserve a break," I grinned at him as I turned and walked out of the cell, while Maggie lingered, giving her boyfriend a goodbye kiss.

"Bye now," Maggie said, following me. As we walked, I checked my hip to make sure my weapons were still at my hip, which they had always been. As we walked into the Georgia heat, we quickly headed for the car and hopped in. We made our way from the prison and drove down the long paved road. We searched for a place that hadn't been completely looted, and when we found it, we were a little more than thirty minutes from the prison.

"Right there," I said while pointing to a store that was to the right of the road. "The General Store. It looks completely untouched." I continued, gazing in wonder at the little store.

"I hope we can get some good shit," My father said before pulling off of the road and parking just before the store. Maggie and I hopped out of the car as my father turned the car off.

"Daryl," Maggie called, getting my father's attention. She pointed to a few stores down. "There's a hunting shop at the end of this strip mall. Maybe you could check it out?" She questioned. My father looked toward where Maggie and pointed and nodded.

"Yeah, I can. Y'all yell if anything happens," He said before walking toward the store. Maggie and I walked up to the door of the store. I pulled and pushed on the door handle.

"It's locked," I said, letting go of the bar and started to grab my gun. Maggie put her hand on my arm.

"We don't need any unnecessary attention." She said.

"I'm not," I finished pulling out my gun and used the butt to try and break the store's glass windows. After a few hard hits and the glass still not breaking, I backed away a few steps.

"No wonder it looks so untouched. These damn windows won't break." I stated and put my gun back. I turned and looked at Maggie. "What the hell are we supposed to do?" She sighed.

"I'm not sure," She said. I looked back to the store and walked back to the door.

"There aren't any door hinges on the outside of it, so it must open in." I said before inspecting the door. After I found its weakest spot, I backed up a few steps. I readied myself before kicking the door with full force. On the first try, it wouldn't open, but it did move a little. I kicked it again, harder this time, and the door came swinging back, hitting the wall on the inside. I looked back at Maggie and smiled. "That's what I like to call the Dixon kick." She laughed and we both walked into the store, separating to each side. She went looking for baby stuff for Judith and I went looking for other things the group needed, like Hershel's medical supplies and some feminine products. As I walked one of the aisles, I was amazed that it looked like nothing had been taken from the shelves.

"I think we just hit the jackpot on baby formula!" Maggie shouted excitedly from the opposite side of the store. I smiled as I walked pass the "personal hygiene" section, spotting some Durex condoms.

"Hey Maggie, you and Glenn runnin' low on condoms?" I joked laughing, walking past them to the toothpaste and toothbrush section, knowing that those condoms were probably expired by now and they wouldn't be too much help. I grabbed a basket that had been left on the floor and began to fill it up with teeth cleaning things, feminine products, and just anything that seemed useful. I met Maggie back at the front of the store and we stood at the entrance to the store or a few minutes. "There's so much shit in there and there's probably more in the back," I said. Maggie held up a rubber duck from her basket.

"Think Judith will like it?" She asked. "A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys," We walked out of the store towards the truck to load the truck up with the two baskets of supplies when I felt a strong arm grab me and a forearm press against my neck. I immediately dropped the basket and reached for my gun, but before I could grab it, I felt the cold metal if a gin his me in my temple and I blacked out. That last thing I heard before completely going into unconsciousness was my father shouting, "NO!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm warning you right here and now. This next chapter is extremely dark and it has NONCON in it, so if that offends or triggers anything, please stop reading. You have been warned. ^.^**_

I regained consciousness in what felt like the back of a moving van. I was lying on the floor of the vehicle, blindfolded and my hands tied behind my back, with what I assumed to be my father and Maggie on either side of me.

"What's the Governor gonna say about Michonne?" My head throbbed painfully at my temple when the person the man had asked the question to answered, so I couldn't hear it.

"Dad..?" I whispered as quietly as I could manage while I hoped the two men in the front wouldn't hear me. Instead of my father replying, Maggie answered me.

"He's passed out, but he's okay." She whispered back.

"Who are these people?" I asked, still whispering.

"I wish I knew," She answered before it got quiet between us. I tried to not focus of the throbbing in my temple and more on the conversation in the front.

"He wants her dead. If we don't deliver," The same man from before spoke before the driver of the van interrupted him.

"And she will be. The bitch's already bleedin' and limpin'. There's no way she coulda gotten that far like that," I swear I felt my blood go cold. Was that..? No.. It couldn't be... Uncle Merle? He had such an unique voice but I hadn't heard it since we were back at the camp outside of Atlanta... How could he have survived with all that blood loss? Who was he with and why was he kidnapping his brother and niece?

"You better hope you're right, redneck." The unknown man said, and who I thought was Uncle Merle replied back.

"Oh, I know I am, wetback," Yeah, that was definitely Uncle Merle. What was almost strange to me was the man and my uncles were spitting the derogatory comments at each other almost jokingly, which was weird because the last time I saw him, Merle hated anyone who wasn't Caucasian. As it became silent in the front seat, I lay there, and thought. I remembered Uncle Merle threatening T-Dog, Jackie, Morales, Glenn and even Shane. But not me. He never even looked at me with any sort of hate, which surprised a few people after they found out I was half-African American. I had to explain to Glenn that when my father was in high school – before he dropped out – he had had a one night stand with one girl that had a crush on him. She ended up getting pregnant and after she tried to get an abortion, my father said he would take me. He's told me he didn't know why he'd make that decision in that point of time, as he was only seventeen and he was living in a shithole, but he's said he never regretted it. My uncle had wanted nothing to do with me for a few days after I had been brought home, but somewhere along the line, became extremely protective and loving of me. So, with my mother not wanting me, I was left with my father, my uncle, and a grandfather I had only seen a handful of times. My father didn't want me around him, telling me he was an abusive alcoholic.

I heard someone whistle from the front and something that sounded like the prison doors opening, but it sounded heavier and the hinges creaked. The van moved for a few more minutes before coming to a complete stop.

"Go get Shump to come help me with them," The unknown man who I didn't know told m y uncle. "We've got it."

"Whatever man," Merle said and I didn't hear him anymore. I could tell the man opened the van door, as the remainder of daylight shone through the blindfold. Maggie let out a noise as she was taken from the van and I couldn't feel her by my side anymore. ]I counted to one hundered and fifty before I was pulled to the opening of the van and picked up. What felt like the same arms that grabbed me from the store's parking lot threw my over his shoulder. I let out a huff of air as the man grabbed my calves and held them to his chest.

"Martinez," A new man spoke. "Merle said you wanted me?" I guessed the man was Shump and the man holding me – Martinez –replied while walking away from the van.

"Grab the last one and take him to room three. Tie him up; he's a fighter." I smirked slightly at his words. I hop my dad fucked him up. The way I was swinging upside down made my head throb more painfully that it had been before and I let out a short moan of pain.

"Sorry sweet-heart, but the pain will last for a while." I felt the temperature change from the Georgia summer heat to a somewhat cooler building. I was quiet as Martinez carried me somewhere and set me down in a chair before quickly cutting off my wrist bindings and duct-taping them to the back of the chair, making sure I couldn't move. He came back around to face me and took off my blindfold.

"Where's my father? The woman that was with us?" I demanded from him, trying to seem threatening, but me being only five-foot-seven and tied to a chair didn't really help anything. He smiled before turning around and walking to the door.  
"Oh, they're fine. At least for now," He walked out of the door and shut it. I heard a click and I knew it was locked. I cursed as I was left alone. So, to sum it all up, my uncle that everyone thought was dead was, in fact, alive and he kidnapped his niece and brother. Did he realize he kidnapped _us_? Judith was running out of formula and the group was running out of food and other things... I hoped they'd be okay. I closed my eyes and thought about everything. A few seconds stretched into twenty minutes until I started hearing voices in the room to my right. One of those voices belonged to Maggie and the other to who I guessed was Martinez.

"We'll let you go," Martinez spoke. "If you tell us where your camp is."

"Got to Hell." Maggie spat viciously to him. The Hispanic man chuckled at Maggie's stubbornness.

"That's the offer. If you don't take it, we have means of making that little girl next door talk."

"You stay away from her." Maggie ordered. Martinez laughed again.

"Oh, I will," He promised. "But not everyone here is as nice as I am." Maggie didn't say anything to him. He continued asking more questions, but after a few minutes of Maggie's stubbornness, he gave up. I heard a door close heavily and lock in seconds. Muffled voices came from the hallway but I couldn't make out any words. In the next minute, a tall man walked into the room I was in. He was dressed in a faded grey button up shirt and brown slacks. He had brown hair with grey running in strips through the sides. He looked at me silently before pulling a large knife from his belt. I swallowed and held my breath as he walked over. When he was behind me, I shut my eyes and hoped my death would be quick and painless. Instead of stabbing me, he grabbed one of my wrists and cut the duct-tape that had bound me to the chair. I jumped when the knife sliced the tape, and I slowly pulled my hands to my lap. The man walked over to the other side of the table and pulled out the chair that was there. Before he sat, he hesitated and looked at me.

"May I?" He asked. I shrugged out of habit. "Good." He said, sitting quickly.

"We'll take you back to your people," He continued, smiling. "Explain that this was just a misunderstanding. Just tell us where they are and we'll drive you there."

"I want to talk to my father." I stated.

"I can't let that happen. Your people are dangerous." He said. He was starting to irritate me. We were dangerous yet we've never kidnapped anyone. Okay, maybe that one guy that Shane killed, but Rick was helping him at first. "Handcuffed my man to a roof, cut of his hand-"

"I had no choice in that." I said, again trying to make myself seem threatening.

"Then why don't you tell us where the people who did it are?" He asked. I didn't answer him; instead I looked to the left. "No..? Then why don't we try something else..? Stand up, please." I looked at him again, and in the next second, all friendliness was gone from his face. He leaned forward and leaned onto the table. "Stand up." He said forcefully. I didn't like the look he was giving me, so I stood up. After I stood, He leaned back in the chair. "Take off your shirt." I was instantly confused and bad thoughts flooded my mind.

"No." I said sternly, hoping that he wouldn't really make me take off my shirt. He smiled evilly.

"Take it off, or I'll bring you your daddy's head." The psychotic look in his eyes said he wasn't bluffing, so I took my shirt off. Before the apocalypse, I had been almost overweight, and since people started eating other people, I had lost a little weight, but I still managed to have a little bit of a pouch to my stomach. I self-consciously tried to cover my stomach and chest with my arms. "Don't be so shy," He said, still smiling. When I didn't move, he raised his eyebrows. "Well? Go on." I reached behind my back and unclamped the hooks to my bra with the picture of my father's decapitated head encouraging me to do whatever he said. I felt his eyes travel up and down my body. I wanted to cry. This felt so wrong. I shut my eyes as I pulled the bra from my body and let it fall to the floor, quickly covering my breasts. I re-opened my eyes to stare at the center of the table in front of me. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw the man stand up and take his belt off; placing it in the chair next to the one he was previously sitting in. My stomach dropped. What the hell was this man going to do? I tried to push all of those horrible thoughts out of my mind and closed my eyes again. I heard the screech of the chair I was sitting in be pushed back and I suddenly felt him standing behind me. I started shaking and struggled to keep tears of fear in. I felt his hand slide up my bare back to play with my long light brown hair that hung in loose curls. I heard him smell the lock he had grabbed before suddenly grabbing the back of my neck and pushing my down onto the table, earning a yelp from me. He quickly stood behind me, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the table. I let out another shocked cry before I felt him press his hips into mine, then I let out a wretched sob.

"Still nothing?" He asked with amusement in his voice. I kept my eyes shut tight and answered.

"Fuck you." It came out barley above a whisper. He held me in that position for what felt like an eternity, but was in reality only thirty seconds. He let go of me and I didn't dare move an inch. I felt hot tears slide out of the slits of my closed eyes. I heard the door open and shut in the next second. I was too shocked to anything other than lay there and sob onto the table. Before I knew it, he had come back and had Martinez and Maggie in tow. What the hell was this sick bastard planning? Martinez pushed Maggie into the chair the man was previously sitting in and made her face me. Maggie's expression was shocked and scared, staring at me with wide eyes. I couldn't handle her gaze as I felt the man once again pin my wrists back to where they were before. I closed my eyes, turning my face to the table, trying to hide from everyone in the room. I felt the man move both of my wrists to above my head, holding both of them with one of his hands. With the other, I heard a zip and I knew that his zipper was un-done. I felt something on the back of my leg and I started to fight back, but stopped when I knew that that threat from before would still be standing. I suddenly prayed harder to the God I had stopped believing in when the Apocalypse started. I prayed that he would make this man stop as I began to regularly let out sobs that shook my whole body. He then moved his hands to the front of my jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping, quickly pulling down my jeans and underwear. He positioned himself. I wanted to beg and plead for him to stop but the small amount pride I still had left wouldn't allow me to speak. I kept my mouth shut and the man bent over me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me where your group is?" Maggie instantly spoke up.

"Our group's at the-" I cut her off.

"Shut up, Maggie." I tried to order harshly. But my words were broken by a small sob. I didn't want anyone back at the prison to be threatened by this monster.

"Suit yourself," He said and he suddenly thrust into me. I was a virgin and dry, so it hurt like hell and I let that be known. I let out a loud but short yelp, and then continued sobbing. It felt like something was tearing. I curled my hand into a tight fist, digging my nails into my palms. I was sure I was drawing blood but I wasn't quite sure that was the only place I was bleeding from. With each thrust, more pain was brought to me. I tried so hard to imagine that this wasn't happening, in front of Maggie, nevertheless. I imagined that I was back in the small trailer I used to live in with my father and my uncle before the world went to shit. I imagined my father teaching me how to hunt and to track, just so I knew if I ever needed to use it. I imagined the few times my uncle let me drive his motorcycle. These thoughts made me happy and – if I tried hard enough - almost oblivious to what was currently happening.

I was brought back to the real world by a small hand grabbing my right hand. I pulled away, not wanting to be touched, but the hand wouldn't let go of me, and I looked up to see it belonged to Maggie, who had tears running down her rosy cheeks. Behind her, Martinez had a gun pointed to her head. She mouthed, "I'm so sorry," to me. I knew she felt pathetic that she couldn't do anything. I tried to nod but the embarrassment I felt about being raped by a stranger and having two other people watch it made me face the table and cry again, squeezing Maggie's hand. It helped some as the man continued for the next seven minutes before he finished inside of me. The hot liquid felt like salt to my wounds. The man was breathing heavily as he bent over me and talked lowly into my ear.

"If you don't tell us where your group is, just remember that there's plenty more where that came from." He bit down on my neck, just under my ear, drawing blood. I only whimpered in pain and squeezed Maggie's hand as hard as I could have. He let go of my wrists, stepping away from me and putting himself away and grabbing his belt from the chair and putting it on, leaving me to pathetically crumple to the floor. I landed on my side and brought my knees to my chest, hugging myself and sobbing. I heard light footsteps race around the table and I felt soft arms pull me off of the floor and into her chest. I tried to push away from Maggie, but like with my hand, she didn't let go of me. As I couldn't escape the embrace, I decided to console myself in her arms, bawling into her chest. As I balled my fists into her shirt she tried to comfort me with telling me that everything would be alright, that Rick and the others would come for us. I thought of just one problem with that: they didn't know where we were. As Maggie rocked my back and forth like she would do with Judith, the man and Martinez watched us. The man turned to Martinez.

"Take her to room thirteen. I'm not finished with her." He said walking out of the room and down the hall.

"Governor! What about the other one?" Martinez shouted down the hall .

"Take her next door. Have her tell Daryl what happened to his daughter." The Governor shouted back. How the hell did he know my father's name? The question disappeared from my mind as Maggie was harshly ripped from me. Martinez took her sway to the next room as he was told. While he was gone, I blinked through my tears, crawling a few feet to where my black tank top was on the floor. I struggled to push my arms through the tank top and I had it pulled down, over my body, as Martinez walked back in. He grabbed my upper left arm and hastily pulled me up to my feet. It hurt to walk, so I limped as Martinez pulled me out of the room and down the opposite hallway. As he pulled, I desperately pulled at my jeans, trying to cover my exposed body. I was still sobbing when he opened the door to room thirteen, where there was an old mattress with restraints at each corner. Martinez pushed me at the mattress and I fell onto my back. He had me tied up in seconds and left me alone in the dark room.

_**Okay, I know that I almost word-for-word copied the Governor Maggie dark scene and I'm not taking any credit for it whatsoever. I'm sorry about the wait for this chapter, I'll try to update regularly, but I can't promise they'll be as long as this chapter is. Anyway, until the next time, yah. **_


End file.
